


His Goddamn Flowers

by iconicgwen



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Love Confessions, Post-Canon, Post-Graduation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iconicgwen/pseuds/iconicgwen
Summary: She honestly didn’t even really understand why she should be angry. But she wanted to be. She wasn’t really mad, she was forcing herself to be because she understood being angry at him. Anger made sense to her, unlike the other emotions she had been feeling lately.
Relationships: Dr. Drakken/Shego (Kim Possible)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	His Goddamn Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh my second Drakgo fic. My first that’s just Drakgo and not any other ships!
> 
> Special thanks to @gothicthundra on tumblr for proof-reading and editing this! Your help is very appreciate, and I wanna thank you and the rest of the Drakgo fandom for being so welcoming and friendly to me!

Shego had smiled when his flowers had decided to snake across her waist and pull her close to him.

At first, it was what could be described as an awkward smile, but much to Shego’s alarm, her smile turned genuine. She had liked it. Despite being in front of a crowd, Shego had felt comfortable being pressed up against Drakken. It felt safe and that thought scared her.

So when they had returned to the lair later that evening and the first thing that Dr. Drakken had done was apologize for what had happened on stage, Shego got angry. He didn’t need to apologize. She should have told him this. That she had liked being that close to him and that she was proud of him for saving the world.

But, she couldn’t.

“Yeah, what happened anyway?” Shego asked. 

Her eyes narrowed at him as he hung up his lab coat. He was wearing simple, casual clothes underneath his coat. At some point, he had decided that he didn’t always have to wear his work clothes around her in more casual settings. This had led to her making the same choice, as their relationship itself had morphed from a working relationship to something more resembling a friendship.

After a moment of still silence, Drakken leaned against the wall, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. 

“You know... I uh... I’m not really sure what happened. The flower, it-“

Shego interrupted him.

“What, does your flower think I’m your girlfriend or something?” she asked with a sarcastic smirk playing on her lips. 

She held her amused expression, attempting to cover up the fact that when she spoke the words ‘ _ your girlfriend _ ’ aloud, her heart fluttered a little.

“Well um-“ Drakken started, fumbling with his words as his eyes focused on the ground. He finally seemed to find the right words, a blush growing on his cheeks as he spoke with certainty. “I- I don’t really think it has a mind of its own or anything.” 

His words caused her to freeze. Her heart stopped. 

“What are you saying, Doc?” Shego couldn’t read her emotions right now, so she forced her words to sound angered. “Did you want that to happen?” 

Her arms crossed and she glared daggers at Drakken, as he somehow managed to look even more nervous than he had.

“Do you... want me to be honest, Shego?” His voice was meek and afraid.

_ ‘No, I don’t.’ _ should have been her response.

She didn’t want him to go and say something stupid like that he liked her, because she didn’t want to have to break his heart. Or, alternatively, she would have to tell him her truth, that she had liked him for a while and was burying it under anger and sarcasm. Instead the response that came out was the opposite.

“Sure.”

Drakken sharply inhaled, wrapping his own arms across his chest almost protectively, appearing to brace himself for his own words.

“I... didn’t mean for that to happen... I’m not really sure why the flowers did it. I guess they could tell that subconsciously...” He trailed off. He gulped and his cheeks reddened as he looked away from her. “Subconsciously I actually wanted it.” 

Shego simply blinked at him in shock as he continued, and when the dreaded words she wasn’t ready to deal with came out of his mouth. Her heart stopped.

“Because I like you Shego. As... as more than a partner.”

She stared at him, about six different emotions plaguing her at once. She was relieved, happy almost, that he said that. It felt good to know. Her heart beat quicker as she wanted nothing more than to lunge over to him and feel his arms around her. Shego wanted him to kiss away all her anger, but she didn’t move.

“I...” She started, not sure what really to say in response, but desperate to flee from the situation, and from her feelings. “I gotta go. I need to clear my head.”

She began to walk away to her room, not looking back to him.

“But Shego-“

“I need to be alone.” Shego hissed. 

This time there was a harsh bitterness in her tone. She didn’t dare look back at her boss, afraid to see the hurt and confusion in his eyes as she walked away.

At that moment, Shego hated herself. Why was anger her response to everything, when she felt the same? Was she mad at him for admitting his feelings? She honestly didn’t even really understand why she should be angry. But she wanted to be. She wasn’t really mad, she was forcing herself to be because she understood being angry at him. Anger made sense to her, unlike the other emotions she had been feeling lately.

She couldn’t keep those emotions repressed much longer, her chest ached. She realized it had been hurting the whole time, and she felt like her heart was being torn away. 

Crossing the threshold in her room, Shego slammed the door behind her, crumbling to the floor as the hot tears began to run down her face.

• • •

It had been only an hour or so, and Shego had come to the conclusion that she must have broken his heart.

So why the hell was he knocking on her bedroom door?

“Shego-“ his voice was muffled through the door.

It was hard for her to read his tone of voice. She leaned against her bed, still seated on the ground, not sure what to do now. 

“I’m so sorry Shego. Please come out so we can talk.” His voice rang through the door again, “Are you okay?”

She had basically rejected him, and yet here he was, knocking on her door, trying to make sure she was okay. Why had she acted in anger? God, she was fucked up if when confronted with love, her first response was to act in anger... or run away in fear.

_ ‘That’s what it was all along.’ _ She realized, feeling a new ache in her heart. 

She didn’t understand feelings, she didn’t do romance or relationships, all this was new.

“I’m afraid.” She admitted in a faint, inaudible whisper.

Shego had to do a double-take on her words. Afraid? Of him? Dr. Drakken wasn’t really a scary person. Oh sure, he tried to be intimidating, and to some, a blue man with a nasty scar might be a little frightening, but she saw right through that. She knew him too well, she saw how surprisingly soft and emotional Drakken could be. And he cared about her. He wouldn’t do anything to hurt her. She could count on him to be there for her, and if he genuinely felt something for her, what was there to be afraid of?

Her eyes watered again, and she stood to answer the door, ready to spill her guts when his voice called out again.

“Okay. You want to be alone...” Drakken paused, this time with a defeated tone that she could detect even on the other side of a door. “I’ll just leave you-“

“No! Give me just a second.” She responded. Her voice coming out in a hoarse crack. 

She didn’t realize how much she’d been crying until she spoke, her throat sore from sobbing.

On the way to the door, she stopped in front of the mirror on her dresser. She hadn’t bothered to change out of the evening gown she had been wearing. Her mascara had bled down her face and her hair was in a tousled mess. Bringing her hand up to her face, she attempted to wipe off the smudged mascara, revealing her red and puffy eyes underneath the mess of black makeup. Running her fingers through her hair to attempt to fix it, she decided it didn’t really matter and went to open the door. Her hand froze on the doorknob, and she thought about her actions for a moment.

Shego released the grip on the doorknob, stepping back from the door. 

“Come on in.” She spoke meekly, and seeing the door crack open, she threw it open the rest of the way and flung herself towards him.

Her arms were around him in a second, the force nearly knocking them both over as she gripped onto him for dear life, catching him in a tight hug. Drakken froze, his breath hitching in his throat and his arms unsure what to do. She sighed deeply, suppressing a sob, resting her chin on his shoulder and trying to press herself as close to him as possible. After a few quiet moments, he finally relaxed into the hug, his arms snaking around her back much like his flowers had just earlier that day. His head leaned against hers, as he seemingly savored the feeling of her being in his arms, something that he was convinced he would never get to feel.

He broke the silence.

“Shego...” He spoke, “I’m so sorry, I-“

“Don’t talk. Not yet.” She interrupted him, burying her face into his neck.

Drakken nodded, and bit his lip. Instead he closed his eyes, taking in the temporary bliss and feeling the rhythm of her heartbeat against his chest. It was nice, and he would’ve let that moment last forever, but feeling her pull away, he released her from his grip and prepared for whatever she chose to say.

“Don’t you dare apologize again.” Shego spoke simply. “Not for confessing your feelings, not for your damn flowers, no apology needed.”

“But I-“

She stopped him.

“Hey, you got your chance to talk about your feelings. My turn.” said Shego. 

A mischievous glint returned to her red, swollen eyes. This was the first time she’d looked into his eyes after they hugged, and she noticed his dark eyes were puffy like hers.

_ ‘He’s been crying as well.’ _ She thought, feeling a wave of guilt wash over her.

Mustering up her courage, crossing her arms loosely to speak again. 

“I should probably start by saying that I like you as well.” Like was probably not a strong enough word, it made her feel like a school kid when she said it, so she corrected herself a moment later. “No, ‘ _ like’ _ isn’t quite it... I’m in love with you.”

She saw him gasp silently at her bold statement, and she couldn’t help the warmth that flooded to her cheeks. 

“I shouldn’t have run away when you said something.” Admitting she made a mistake was not easy. She looked away as she continued. “I was scared...I still am, a little.”

When she was silent for a moment, Drakken decided he could respond without getting blasted. 

“I was scared too.” His voice was shaky.

Drakken hesitantly brought a hand up to cup one of her cheeks, and she marveled at the surprisingly gentle way his thumb caressed her cheekbone. She thought of his words. Who wouldn’t be scared of her? But hearing him say it still caused a sting of realization. He had probably been terrified to admit how he felt, and yet he still did it. And **she** ran away.

“I’m sorry I ran away, Doc.” She stepped closer to him, resting her hands on her shoulders. “And, I’m willing to give ‘ _ us’  _ a try... if you are.”

“Us? Like, as a couple?” he breathed.

“Yeah. Do you want that?” Shego asked. 

Without missing a beat, Drakken smiled and nodded his head eagerly. Her gaze softened and a warmth flooded over her. The fears she had felt before beginning to dissipate under his affectionate gaze. Stepping forward again, she wrapped her arms around his neck and met his lips with a kiss. In return to the gesture his arms curled around her waist.

This time it wasn’t his flowers pulling her close to him.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to GT for all your help!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed! More Kim Possible fics are in the works!


End file.
